Pillow Talk
by L-mouss
Summary: Stiles tahu dengan jelas bagaimana perasaan Derek padanya. Tapi tetap saja dia ingin mendengar Derek mengatakannya secara langsung padanya. Dan Derek, yang selalu kesusahan mengenai masalah mengutarakan perasaan, mengalami kesulitan akan hal itu.


Disclaimer: Teen Wolf is not mine, made no profit from this story.

Warning: timeline (idk from where to where), fluff, ficlet/drabble (which one's right?).

Note: belum pernah nonton teen wolf tapi aku langsung jatuh cinta ama Sterek pas baca fanfiksinya di ao3. Akhirnya, satu lagi otpku berhasil kutulis ceritanya.

Enjoy!

* * *

Pillow Talk

Teen Wolf © Jeff Davis

* * *

Stiles berbaring di atas tubuh polos Derek. Tubuhnya bercucuran keringat dan lelah adalah kata yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikan keadaannya. Napasnya masih satu dua akibat dari sesi bercintanya dengan Derek. Dia mengangkat kepalanya dari leher Derek dan menatap wajahnya. Dia mencium pipi Derek kemudian berkata, "Kau mencintaiku."

Derek mendengus. "Itu tak benar."

_Really?_ Stiles berkata dalam hati. "Derek, kau pembohong yang buruk. Aku bukan manusia serigala tapi aku bahkan tahu bahwa kau berbohong." Dia terus menatap Derek hingga Derek memalingkan kepalanya. Stiles mendesah, "Ayolah, Derek, kau bisa mengatakannya. Kau tak perlu malu, aku, Stiles Stilinski, remaja yang dapat dicintai. Kau tinggal mengatakan kata-kata itu saja."

Stiles menunggu selama tiga puluh detik sebelum dia mendesah. Dia memutar tubuhnya dan mendarat di samping tubuh Derek. "Terserah padamu, _Sour Wolf_. Ternyata aku hanya alat pemuas yang tak ada artinya buatmu. Kau hanya menyukai tubuhku, dan bokongku. Mungkin wajahku juga. Yang lainnya tak ada artinya untukmu. Tapi kau tetap harus menghadapi bagian diriku yang lain karena aku satu paket dan tidak bisa dibagi-bagi."

"Stiles!" Derek menghardiknya. "Kau tahu alasan sebenarnya mengapa aku tak bisa mengatakan dua kata itu."

Ya, Stiles tahu alasannya. Derek tak pernah pandai dalam mengutarakan perasaannya pada orang lain (dalam kasus ini Stiles). Stiles tahu itu, dan dia mengerti akan hal tersebut, tapi tetap saja ada bagian kecil dari dirinya yang egois dan ingin mendengar pacarnya mengucapkan kata-kata itu padanya.

"Yeah," kata Stiles.

Derek mendesah di sampingnya dan membawa Stiles dalam pelukannya. "Ayo tidur."

Stiles mengalah dan membiarkan dirinya dipeluk Derek. Dia menutup matanya tapi semenit kemudian dia membukanya kembali dan berkata, "Derek, kemarin aku tanpa sengaja menangkap Scott dan Allison sedang berduaan―" sebuah erangan, "―dan dia terus mengatakan aku mencintaimu berulang-ulang kali hingga aku bosan mendengarnya, dan―"

"Stiles!" Derek menginterupsi. "Tak bisakah kau diam semenit saja? Aku lelah, aku ingin tidur."

Stiles mendengus dan memutar bola matanya. Yang benar saja, manusia serigala lelah? Haha, jangan bercanda. Derek bahkan bisa melakukan tiga sesi bercinta tanpa kelelahan sedikit pun. Stiles menatap sang manusia serigala beberapa saat. Dia mungkin menutup matanya tapi Stiles tahu dia belum tidur. Stiles merengek, "Derek, ayolah, aku hanya ingin mendengarnya, sekali saja setelah itu kau tak perlu mengatakannya lagi."

Derek membuka sebelah matanya untuk menatap Stiles dan Stiles tersenyum lebar. Derek mendesah, "Stiles," raut wajah Stiles menjadi cerah seketika, "tidur," dan dalam sedetik berubah masam. Derek kembali menutup matanya, senyum puas tercetak di bibirnya dan Stiles benar-benar ingin menghilangkan senyum itu dari sana.

Dia melepaskan diri dari pelukan Derek (yang mana cukup sulit karena sang manusia serigala punya cengkraman yang cukup kuat dan sepertinya Derek tak ingin melepas pelukannya) dan memutar tubuhnya hingga dia berada di ujung tempat tidur, berseberangan dengan Derek. Dia menatap Derek, dan menunggu Derek bereaksi.

Tiga menit kemudian dia menyeringai karena walaupun Derek belum membuka kedua matanya tapi raut wajahnya dengan jelas mengatakan dia merasa terganggu dengan hal ini. Ya, Stiles baru-baru ini menemukan fakta unik bahwa jika Derek tidur bersama Stiles maka dia tak akan tahan untuk tidak memeluk Stiles. Aneh memang, tapi Stiles menemukan hal itu benar-benar menggemaskan.

Tak beberapa lama kemudian, Derek membuka matanya dengan cepat. Dia menggertakkan giginya tapi Stiles tak mempedulikannya. "_Fine!_ Apa maumu?"

"Katakan padaku, sekali saja. Aku ingin mendengarnya."

Derek menarik napasnya dalam-dalam. Derek menutup kedua matanya dan membukanya beberapa saat kemudian. Stiles benar-benar terpaku. Dia tak menyadari dia menahan napasnya hingga Derek perlahan mendekati dirinya dan memegang kedua pipinya lalu dia menarik napasnya dalam-dalam.

"Kenapa kau ingin aku mengatakannya?" tanya Derek.

"Aku hanya ingin mendengarnya."

Butuh waktu semenit bagi Derek untuk mengatakan kalimat itu dan Stiles menunggunya dengan sedikit tidak sabaran.

"_I love you._"

Kata-kata itu membuat Stiles tersenyum lebar, terlalu lebar malah hingga wajahnya terasa sakit.

"_I love you, too_."

Derek menggeleng dan Stiles menduga kalau Derek pasti tak percaya dia mengatakan hal tersebut. Stiles hampir menciumnya lagi kalau saja Derek tidak memegang tubuhnya dan memutarnya hingga dia berada di tengah tempat tidur. Derek lalu memeluknya dari belakang, menekan tubuh atletisnya ke punggung Stiles.

"Sekarang tidur," kata Derek.

"Dasar penghancur suasana," balas Stiles tapi dia mengikuti keinginan Derek untuk tidur. Lagi pula dia sudah mendapatkan yang dia inginkan bukan?

* * *

END

* * *

Akhirnya jadi juga cerita yang kutulis kurang dari dua jam ini, XD

Ow, berhasil main di fandom teen wolf, #yey

um... reviews are appreciate, :D


End file.
